Secrets: Rydellington
by luvjonasbros
Summary: Rydel isn't sure she can go around hiding her relationship anymore. It's not fair to her or him, but how does Ratliff feel about all of this?


_just something that's been floating in my head, and I wanted to distract myself from finals…plus I had someone ask me to write some more…so I did. haha. ENJOY!_

"Ell, I can't do this anymore" I whispered as I faced the window in our hotel room in Tokyo.  
"What do you mean "you can't do this anymore" Delly? We haven't done anything" Ratliff replied as he walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.  
"That's the problem Ell. I want to do so much with you, I want to hold your hand, and kiss you, and just be close to you, but I can't, _WE_ can't" She sighed while leaning her head into his neck.  
Ratliff didn't know what to say, he wasn't sure what he was supposed to say, it was something they agreed on. "I don't know what you want me to say Rydel. I thought we agreed to keep it secret so we can have moments like these to ourselves"  
"I know, I just sometimes wish we didn't hide it from _everyone"  
"_Hey, look at me" Ratliff requested as he turned Rydel to face him while still keeping his arms tightly around her waist, "We can start telling people if you want. I'm not trying to hide this because I'm ashamed of you, or I don't want people to know we're dating"  
"How did you…" Rydel tried to cut him off  
"I know you Rydel, I know how your brain works" He answered, then continued with "I thought we were doing this so we wouldn't have to deal with a third party in our relationship. Like I said before, I'm open to start telling people that we're dating, and I have a pretty good way that we can start that discussion" Ratliff pulled a ring box out of his pocket and opened it to see aring made of pink stones all around and two skinny silver bands. "This ring is called an Eternity ring. I want you to know that you'll have me for eternity, no matter what" Ellington told her as he slipped the ring on her left ring finger.  
"I..just..I…" Rydel was at a loss for words, she didn't know what to say about the gorgeous ring all she could think to say was, "I love you Ellington Ratliff" and that's what she told him before kissing him passionately, yet briefly, then looking into his eyes.  
"That's the first time you've ever said that Delly" Ratliff replied, love filling his eyes.  
"Well…it'd be a little better if you, ya know…said it back?" She replied shyly, as she looked down at her pink converse.  
Ratliff lifted her chin to match his eye level before saying, "I love you too Rydel Lynch" then kissing her sweetly.

The couple was soon interrupted by a knock on the door, "guys lets go get dinner" Ross yelled through the door.  
"Do you want to start with your family?" Ellington asked in regards to their earlier conversation.  
"Yeah, that would be great" she replied before grabbing her jacket, and his hand as they walked out the door of the hotel room.

They walked out of the elevator hand in hand to see her waiting for them in the lobby. As Rydel went to let go of his hand, out of habit, he pulled her into his side and kissed the side of her head. The Lynch boys all took notice of the action, including Mark. Their faces all showing various degrees of emotions, it was Rocky that was the first to break the ice by screaming, "RYDELLINGTON PREVAILS!" as he raised for arms in the air. Ratliff and Rydel just laughed it off as they finally made it to her family. After the shock wore off all her brothers gave them both hugs and several "Finally" comments. Mark walked up to the couple and gave them both a hug, but he didn't leave them without saying, "Hurt her Ellington Lee Ratliff and I WILL kill you". Although it was a scary threat, Ratliff knew he could never hurt Rydel. It was Stormie that brought up the next subject, "Rydel Mary Lynch, is that an engagement ring I see on your left hand?" Rydel just laughed as she turned into Ratliff's side some more.  
"No Stormie, it's not an engagement ring, not yet anyways" Ratliff replied as he took Rydel closer into his arms and kissed the head sweetly.  
"Not yet" he quietly whispered into Rydel's ear.

_well I have now officially procrastinated on my paper by writing this. I hope you enjoyed it!  
This is in the realm of Austin and Ally, but they aren't in the show? make sense? (this is my loophole!)  
ALSO: this oneshot is also on my tumblr account .com so if it seems familiar it's from there :)_


End file.
